


Torture Me Gently

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: :), A little unrealistic, M/M, but do i care?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur made a bet. Now Tommy suffers.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Torture Me Gently

TommyInnit, his apartment 

Tommy groaned, arms flailing around to find his phone which was blaring loudly. He opened one of his eyes to check the time, sighing slightly as his screen shone '7:44am'. "Why are you calling me at 7:45am, Wilbur?" Tommy asked groggily, as the older man chuckled once he picked up. "Did I wake you love?" Tommy hummed, rubbing his eyes slightly. "Sorry love, but I had to leave you alone for the day. I did leave you a present though. It's already inside you." Tommy tilted his head slightly, before he felt a small vibration in his hole, making him moan is surprise.

"Oh Tommy, I take that you enjoy it?" The man asked, as the vibrations rose and fell occasionally, Tommy moaning softly every time it hits the highest level. "Y-Yeah I d-do." Tommy said shakily, before Wilbur chuckled. "Ok lovely, I'll see you tonight." Tommy moaned slightly as the vibrator was left on a medium level, before Wilbur hung up. Tommy dropped his phone onto the bed, before he huff and sigh. "This... will be a long day..." Tommy said, before he tried to get up, but it only caused the vibration to get closer to his small bundle, making him jolt and moan in surprise. "F-fuck this. Wilbur you bastard." He mumbled, groaning as he felt warmth building up down there.

He was about to get up, before the vibrations became stronger, making him moan loudly in surprise. "Wilby~!" Tommy yelled, as he came within his boxers, panting softly. "If this... becomes a normal occurring thing, I might not even wear pants." Tommy muttered angrily, as his dick became limp on his stomach and the vibrations lessened.

He quickly got up, running into his bathroom to have a quick shower. Just as he turned on the shower, Wilbur decided to torture him again and raised the vibrations, causing him to gasp and nearly fell over in the shower. "F-Fuck!" He moaned, coming again, as the vibrations lessened. "This man. Will be the death of me." Tommy said, sighing before he focused on cleaning his body.

Once he finished showering, he walked toward his closet, sighing softly as the vibrations became a bit higher. He took out one of Wilbur's shirts, and slipped in on, before he carefully walked downstairs, sighing in relief as Wilbur raised the vibrations right as he stepped on the last step. He twitched, before he came once more, making him growl in slight annoyance. He wiped the cum away using a rag, slightly pleased that Wilbur had set the vibrator to its lowest setting.

As he grabbed a small bowl for his cereal, he got another call from Wilbur. He clicked on the answer button, also setting it to speaker. "Hey lovely. How many times already?" Wilbur asked, making Tommy scoff as he poured cereal into the bowl. "Three times, Wilbur. Now how long have you nearly came at the thought of me moaning your name everytime I came?" Tommy asked nonchalantly, as he poured milk into the bowl of cereal. Wilbur chuckled, making Tommy blink before laughing. "Did you come!?" Tommy asked, making Wilbur blush, not like the boy knew. 

"I had to go to the bathroom twice if that's what you're asking." Wilbur said, making Tommy giggle as he picked up the bowl and the phone. "How! Just at the thought of me moaning your name?" Tommy asked, making Wilbur smile. "Yeah, I'm a simp for you, Tommy. What do you expect, little one?" Tommy blushed, setting down the bowl onto the coffee table. "Aw stop it you." Wilbur grinned, before he heard his boss call for him. "Oop, time to go, see you soon love." Tommy whined, making Wilbur chuckle. "Keep whining like that and I'll be back sooner than you think, baby." Tommy moaned as the vibrations were raised, making Wilbur groan.

"I'm so ready to fuck you so hard against the bed tonight." Wilbur said, before he hung up, right as Tommy came, his cum colouring the coffee table and some even went in his bowl of cereal. He blinked, before sighing, sitting down on the sofa and switched through the channels, spooning a spoonful of cereal into his mouth occasionally.

He also nearly spat out some of it when Wilbur raised the vibration suddenly, making him moan. "He will be the death of me, this is annoying." He mumbled, before looking down at his very spent dick, making him sigh, relaxing into the sofa. "And very much exhausting." Tommy mumbled sleepily, as he left the television running, before he started to fell asleep. His bowl was empty, so it'll be fine. 

He didn't know that, with his very relaxed state, every time Wilbur caused him to go over the edge, he was cumming freely on the sofa, always realising with a moan but never really waking up. He did woke up once, took in the state of his purple tip, the pool of cum around his legs and thighs, and the stains on Wilbur's shirt and the coffee table, before he sighed and fell back into slumber.

When Tommy finally awoken for good this time, he slightly cringed at the sight of the dried cum around his thighs and legs, along with the stains on the coffee table and his very spent and sensitive dick. He moaned softly when he felt more vibrations on his dick, and his small bundle of joy, before he came, dry. He smiled tiredly, before getting up and grabbing a rag and made it wet. He wiped away the cum stains, before going back to his room and washed up.

He changed into one of Wilbur's sweater, before he drank some water once he went back downstairs. He washed the bowl he has forgotten, nearly dropping it as Wilbur raised the vibrations a bit higher. "Oh fuck me." He mumbled, as his legs shook slightly from his dry orgasm. He heard the door click, making him blink. He glanced at the clock, before sighing. 7:45pm. It's been 12 hours. "Tommy, I'm home!" Wilbur said, in a sing-song tone.

Tommy greeted the older with a small smile. "Wilbyyyyy you psycho I even came during my sleep!" Tommy muttered as he hugged the older's chest, making the older chuckled as he hugged back. "So my baby has been cumming dry for the rest of the day?" Tommy whined softly as he felt Wilbur's hands trailed down, gripping his bare ass. "Answer me baby." Tommy whimpered, as Wilbur lifted his chin to make him look into the older's dark brown eyes. "Y-Yes Wilby. I-I have." Tommy stuttered, making Wilbur smile.

"So if I just bent you over the counter right now, you wouldn't even stain it?" Tommy nodded, making Wilbur grin. Without hesitation, Tommy was immediately lifted into the air, his legs wrapping itself around his waist, making the man chuckle. "A bit desperate today, hmm baby?" Tommy whined, kissing Wilbur's neck and littering it with small hickies, listening to the man's groans. "Tommy~." Tommy let out a small pleased hum, before he was laid down on their bed. 

"Do you want me to keep the vibrator inside you or...?" Wilbur asked, as he took off his work uniform and pants. "I don't care, I want you. Now!" Tommy whined softly, making the older smile before he slowly and painfully entered the tip of his dick, as Tommy moaned. "Y-You could've w-warned me f-first..." Tommy said shakily, as Wilbur slowly thrusted bit by bit into him. "Sorry baby, I thought you were ready." Wilbur said, his tone not kind whatsoever.

Just as he bottomed out, he sighed, as Tommy mewled softly at the feeling of being filled to the brim. "You like that feeling, hmm baby?" Tommy whined, nodding before Wilbur smirked. "You'll like this even more then." Wilbur said, taking out a small controller. Tommy's eyes widened, before he felt vibrations against his prostate. "H-Holy—" He yelled, before he shook slightly, his dick trying to release something but couldn't, making Wilbur chuckle.

"You came already? Aww." Tommy moaned as Wilbur pounded into him, feeling overstimulated and sensitive as the man mercilessly tortured his prostate. "W-Wilby!" He moaned, coming dry once again, shaking and trembling before he felt warmth filling his insides, causing him to moan as Wilbur's cum filled him to the brim. 

Wilbur sighed in bliss, before plugging his cum using his fingers and grabbing a black plug and plugged up Tommy's hole, leaving the vibrator inside as well. "Wilbyyyyy cuddles." Tommy muttered, making the older smile. "Yes yes, I'm coming." He muttered, before he fell asleep cuddling the small boy on his chest.

Wilbur never bothered to tell the boy he had left the vibrator inside him, every time he left for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And I tried my best writing smut, it’s my first time.


End file.
